Hostage PlaymakerxReader (Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains)
by Tsukiko05
Summary: First off, this story was originally published on my wattpad profile (feel free to read my stories there as well) I decided to share this story here because it was my first story written about VRAINS (published 26 May'17) The knights of Hanoi are holding y/an as a hostage in order to lure Playmaker to give them Ignis.
1. Info

y/an - your avatar

h/c - hair color

e/c - eyes color


	2. One

Y/an and Playmaker are good friends and partners in VRAINS. They don't know their real identities in RL. Y/an said:

\- Playmaker, this way. I saw that bastard there.

The yellow and red with pink strips and accents haired boy said:

\- I saw them too y/an. Be careful okay?

The h/c haired girl nods and flies away. The thing that she didn't knew was that the knight of Hanoi knocks her down. He took y/an and disappears. Playmaker was wandering around _,,Where is that bastard Hanoi?"_ He thinks. Suddenly, he reserves one video. Playmaker asked himself:

\- What is this?

He opens the video and saw that man saying:

\- Playmaker. If you want this girl back, you should bring the Ignis to us.

He showed him that y/an is held as a hostage. Playmaker was angry saying:

\- If you do something to her, I'll kill you all!

The Hanoi knight laughs and ends the video. Playmaker was angry. Ignis asked:

\- What we'll do Playmaker-sama?

Playmaker answered:

\- We're going to save y/an. And I have a plan

Ignis sighs and said:

\- But, Playmaker-sama they want me!

Playmaker said:

\- Just follow my plan and I'll save you both.

Ignis nods and Playmaker was thinking of plan how to save y/an.


	3. Two

Y/an woke up in one dark room, noticing that is a cell.

\- Welcome. - She heard one voice.

The h/c haired girl looked at one dark pink with pink highlights haired boy. She back up a bit asking:

\- W-who are you?

The boy smirk answering:

\- I'm Revolver... The leader of Hanoi.

Y/an back up a bit asking:

\- Why are you doing this?

He smirk evil answering:

\- To lure Playmaker to bring Ignis of course.

She was angry saying:

\- Playmaker will never fall to your stupid traps, Revolver. And you fucking kidnap me!

He smirk coming closer to her and grab her face saying:

\- You're too much pretty, but you talk too much, y/an. So, be good girl and don't cause me problems.~

She was a bit scared, but didn't showed that saying:

\- I hate you and your fucking organization Hanoi, Revolver.

Revolver laughs saying:

\- Yell and hate me how much you want, y/an. But I'll destroy Playmaker and capture Ignis. So watch me~

He left her cell laughing. Y/an start to cry saying:

\- Be safe, Playmaker...


	4. Three

In one little hot dog van is _he_. The boy known as Yusaku Fujiki along with his friend, Shouichi Kusanagi. Yusaku Fujiki, also known as Playmaker was making plan how to save his friend y/an who is holding as hostage by the knights of Hanoi. The purple haired boy asked:

\- Any news, Yusaku?

Yusaku shook his head answering:

\- Nothing... Even I'm trying my best, I can't locate y/an. Damn it's my fault that she's in their hands.

Ignis said:

\- Playmaker-sama, I guess I can help you...

Yusaku asked:

\- And how you can help me?

Ignis smiled answering:

\- You see... I'm good AI.

Yusaku sigh saying:

\- Fine. And be careful not to locate you Hanoi.

Ignis nods and start to help Yusaku to find y/an. He said:

\- Playmaker-sama. I found her duel disk signal.

Yusaku asked:

\- Where?

Ignis told him the location where y/an is held. He said:

\- Kusanagi-san. I'm going now to save y/an. You know what to do.

Shouichi nods saying:

\- Be careful, Yusaku.

Yusaku nods going in VRAINS saying:

\- Into the VRAINS.

Playmaker was already in VRAINS. _,,Wait for me, y/an. I'll save you, no matter what"_


	5. Four

Playmaker was already in VRAINS. He asked:

\- Which way?

Ignis answered:

\- Go left, then right Playmaker-sama.

Playmaker nods and flies to the location that Ignis told him. Ignis smirked asking:

\- Say, Playmaker-sama. Do you like y/an-sama?

Playmaker blush a bit answering:

\- Shut up, stupid hostage... I just want to save her.

Ignis smirked mumbling:

\- Well, Playmaker-sama doesn't save persons that he doesn't care about.

Playmaker blush madly saying:

\- Shut up already! Hanoi got her. Of course I wanna save her.

Ignis said:

\- Sure sure Playmaker-sama. I know that you like her. Admit it.

Playmaker sigh and shook his hand saying:

\- If you say one more word about that, I'll give you to Hanoi.

Ignis start to cry softly and said:

\- I'm so sorry...

Playmaker smile a bit knowing that he really likes y/an, even he doesn't know her real identity. Playmaker didn't know what kind of danger was waiting for him...


	6. Five

Playmaker didn't knew that one of the knights of Hanoi was waiting for him. The Hanoi showed in front of him smirking and said:

\- So you're here, Playmaker.

The yellow and red with pink strips and accents haired boy said:

\- Yeah. And I'm here to destroy you and bring back y/an back.

The Hanoi laughs saying:

\- Let's make a trade. The monster, for the princess.

Playmaker said:

\- How about... NO. Now... Tell me where y/an is.

The Hanoi smirks saying:

\- Only If you win in the duel.

Playmaker said:

\- Ahh fine by me. I'll break you and your stupid organization.

Ignis said:

\- Catch the wind, Playmaker.

Playmaker went of his hoverboard as Hanoi did the same. They were about to start the duel when they heard one voice:

\- I think the duel must stop here.

Playmaker turning around and saw...

 **~ To be continue ~**


	7. Six

They were about to start the duel when they heard one voice:

\- I think the duel must stop here.

Playmaker turning around and saw Revolver holding y/an as hostage. Playmaker said:

\- Revolver...

Revolver smirks saying:

\- Now... Ignis for her.

Ignis asked panicked:

\- What will you do, Playmaker-sama?

Playmaker sigh answering:

\- Fine. I'll give you him If you manage to win in a duel.

Revolver smirk saying:

\- You really wanna gamble huh. But you will lose now, Playmaker.

Y/an said:

\- Playmaker please don't do that. I'm not worthy.

Playmaker glared at her saying:

\- You don't know how much worthy you are, y/an.

Ignis smirks teasing Playmaker:

\- Did you just confessed to her. Oh y/an I love you so much

Y/an blushed madly as Playmaker hit Ignis saying:

\- Stop talking you stupid AI

Ignis was sweet crying and said:

\- I'm so sorry

Revolver said:

\- Sorry for interruping your romantic moment, so what now?

Playmaker said:

\- I'll win and save them both

They were both about to duel.


	8. Seven

In one office in the big building of SOL tehnology was sitting Akira Zaizen. He was watching the events that happened in VRAINS. He said:

\- So this is very intetesting. But... I must stop this... Or maybe...

The blue with green bangs haired man smirked and continue to watch what's going on between Playmaker and Revolver. Akira probably got some plan what to do with the hackers, like he called them. He slowly zoom the monitor and looked at the h/c haired girl. Akira smirked saying:

\- She looks interesting. Maybe I'll...

He stopped and looked at Playmaker saying:

\- I'll find out who you are and I'll take Ignis from you.

The blue with green bangs haired man smirked thinking of new plan.


	9. Eight

Shoichi was trying to make portal for y/an and Playmaker that they can log out from VRAINS. He said:

\- Come on. Come on.

Playmaker glared at Revolver saying:

\- Fine... But first you need to answer me some questions.

Revolver smirk saying:

\- Depends of the questions, Playmaker.

Playmaker asked:

\- Why are you doing this? Attacking VRAINS? Kidnapping y/an?

Revolver answered:

\- That things, you don't need to know.

Shouichi finally managed to make portal and said:

\- Fast, Yusaku.

Playmaker grabbed y/an and fast went in the portal logging out from VRAINS. Revolver cursed that and left angry. Y/an slowly open her eyes and she was in her room. She said:

\- Playmaker saved me...

Yusaku was with Shouichi and said:

\- Thanks for saving me.

Shoichi said:

\- This is only the beginning, Yusaku..

Yusaku said:

\- I know... Now I must protect y/an no matter what.


	10. Nine

After Playmaker and y/an disappeared from VRAINS, Revolver back to his hideout angry. He said:

\- Dammit. I almost got them!

Spectre showed in front of him saying:

\- You'll get them next time, Revolver-sama.

Revolver smirked saying:

\- Spectre... I'll give you one task to do.

Spectre asked:

\- What is it, Revolver-sama?

Revolver looked at one picture from y/an and answered:

\- I want to find out everything about her. Her past, real identity, where she lives, with who she's related and how is she connected with our enemy, Playmaker.

Spectre bowed saying:

\- Yes, Revolver-sama.

Then Spectre disappear. Revolver was looking at the h/c haired girl smirking and said:

\- She's really cute. Maybe... She'll be useful for me.

He smirked evil licking his lips and making new plan for his next moves.


	11. Ten

Yusaku and Shouichi were sitting in the hot dog van. Shouichi asked:

\- So, any news from y/an?

Yusaku shook his head answering:

\- Not at all... I hope she's fine...

Shouichi said:

\- Since Hanoi is after her, probably she doesn't go in VRAINS.

Yusaku sigh saying:

\- I wish I know her identity...

Shouichi sigh saying:

\- Well you can find out...

Yusaku looked at his older friend and asked:

\- How?

The purple haired boy smirked answering:

\- Yusaku... We're hackers so... We can find out her identity. Probably she's near you.

Yusaku nods saying:

\- True enough.

Ignis said:

\- Finally he's interested in some girl.

Yusaku blushed saying:

\- Shut up

Ignis sighs. Shouichi said:

\- We'll find her and you'll protect her.

Yusaku stand up saying:

\- Yes. I'll protect y/an from Hanoi no matter what.

Shouichi nods smiling and they both went to search for y/an's identity with hope that they'll find out before Hanoi.


	12. Eleven

In the other side of Den City, one girl was hiding in her apartment. The h/c haired girl was looking around and shaking that Revolver will show up in any minute. She was too much scared to go in VRAINS, not to mention that she can't contact Playmaker because Revolver will locate and take her again. She slowly turn on the TV watching the news where they talked about Blue Angel who recently dueled with Playmaker. The h/c haired girl smiled saying:

\- They don't know anything...

Suddenly she reserved one mail from Playmaker. He wrote _,,Y/an. I hope you're okay. Don't worry, Hanoi wont find out where you are. I made this program to talk with you. Playmaker"_

She smiled and wrote back _,,I'm fine, Playmaker. Thanks for saving me. But, I can't go in VRAINS, because they'll catch me again. I'm glad that you're okay. Y/an"_ She put the phone on the table and looks out of the window saying:

\- He's somewhere outside. Playmaker... I love you...

Yusaku on the other side smiled on the mail he reserved and said:

\- I love you, y/an...

They both smiled with hope they'll see themselves soon.


	13. Twelve

It's been three months since y/an and Playmaker didn't see each other in VRAINS, even they comunicate through the program that Playmaker made. Their love start to grow more. That day, Playmaker was sure that Hanoi wont attack. He told y/an about it and they both decided finally to meet in VRAINS. They both went there. Y/an said:

\- Hello, Playmaker.

Playmaker smiled saying:

\- Hey, y/an.

Y/an hugs him happy. Even they were avatars, he was warm. Y/an looked with her e/c eyes in Playmaker's green eyes saying:

\- I really missed you, Playmaker.

He smiled saying:

\- I missed you too, y/an.

They were both about to kiss when Ignis cough saying:

\- Ahem, Playmaker-sama. Sorry for interrupt your romantic moment, but... Hanoi are coming this way.

Playmaker squeeze his fist saying:

\- So they track us huh...

He grab y/an's hand and rush faster. Y/an said:

\- Playmaker this is bad.

Playmaker said:

\- Listen, y/an. I love you. Now go somewhere safe. I'll handle with Hanoi.

Y/an said:

\- Playmaker... Be safe okay.

She kissed his cheek as Playmaker blushed and nods rushing fast to handle with Hanoi. The battle is about to begin.


	14. Thirteen

Playmaker was in front of Revolver. Playmaker glared at Revolver. Revolver smirked saying:

\- My my, Playmaker. You don't know when to give up don't you?

Playmaker said:

\- That's my line you egoist bastard.

Revolver sigh saying:

\- Call me whatever you want, but you're not the only one who hate us so I don't give a shit.

Playmaker said:

\- Then stop trying to kidnap y/an!

Revolver smirks saying:

\- She was just my pawn, Playmaker. I mean... She still is my pawn.

Playmaker wide open his eyes asking:

\- What?!

Y/an smirked and came out from and said:

\- Hello, Playmaker.

Ignis said:

\- Playmaker-sama... I sense Hanoi from her!

Playmaker squeeze his fist saying:

\- You son of a bitch! You played dirty!

Revolver laughed saying:

\- I'll do everything to destroy this world. The internet world is a fiction! The people are misled by fake users who were friendly and create bonds, giving their souls to this fucking fiction and not realizing that this will destroy the world!

Playmaker said angry:

\- I don't care about your stupid crazy ideas in your fucking head! You'll pay for using y/an!

Revolver smirks and said:

\- Well, then have fun with your own love, Playmaker.

He then disappear. Ignis said:

\- Playmaker-sama. We must fight and free her from Hanoi's control.

Playmaker nods saying:

\- I'll do everything to free the only girl I love, y/an.


	15. Fourteen

\- Playmaker-sama. We must save y/an-sama from Hanoi. - Ignis looked at Playmaker.

The yellow and red with pink strips and accents haired boy said:

\- I know... I can feel that she's in pain...

Y/an smirked asking:

\- What's wrong, Playmaker. Scared to face me?~

Playmaker sighs answering:

\- Not at all, y/an.

She giggled saying:

\- You're cute you know. I always wanted to defeat you. To posses you. To have you.

Playmaker gulps blushing. Ignis said:

\- Don't let your guard, Playmaker-sama. You must control your feelings now.

Playmaker said:

\- I know. I'm trying. Okay, y/an. Let's duel.

She sparks saying:

\- Finally you agree. Okay, Playmaker. Don't regret If you become my slave.

Playmaker said:

\- Let's go!

Ignis said:

\- Seize the wind, Playmaker!

They both were on their hoverboards. They both said:

\- SPEED DUEL!

Playmaker start with his link summons as he cornered y/an. He wanted badly to save her from Hanoi. Y/an smirked and didn't give up also summoning her link monsters. They both continue to duel. Soon after that, Playmaker won. Y/an falls on the ground, but Playmaker catch her fast. He finally saved y/an from Hanoi. Y/an was unconscious. Playmaker smiled saying:

\- Ignis, your turn.

Ignis ate Hanoi's program and y/an slowly start to wake up. She saw Playmaker and blush a bit. They're finally so close...

 **~ to be continue ~**


	16. Fifteen

\- Y/an? Are you okay? - Playmaker asked worried.

The h/c haired girl nods asking:

\- Yes, but what happened?

Playmaker smiled answering:

\- Hanoi were controlling you... We got duel and I saved you. You're not their hostage anymore.

Y/an was happy and hugs Playmaker saying:

\- My cute hero. You see, I love you too.

Playmaker smiled and he slowly sealed his lips on her lips. Y/an blush, but kiss back. Playmaker deepened the kiss happy. Y/an was kissing him too. Ignis sighs saying:

\- The love birds totally ignore me...

Soon Playmaker break the kiss. He smiled saying:

\- I love you y/an.

She said:

\- I love you too, Playmaker. But... I need to know you in real world too.

Playmaker smiled saying:

\- Yusaku Fujiki. My name.

Y/an nods saying:

\- y/n y/sn. **(Your name your surname)**

Playmaker said:

\- See ya in real world, y/an

He then log out. Y/an said:

\- See ya, Playmaker.

She log out too. Few hours later, y/n was rushing at the park where Yusaku was waiting her. They both hugged and kissed again. Yusaku said:

\- Now the real battle with Hanoi begin. Are you ready?

She smiled answering:

\- Yes, I'm ready.

They both smiled happy and walked to one cliff where they can see the beautiful starry sky. They stayed there for a while happy hugged and already ready for the battle against the knights of Hanoi.

 **~ The end ~**


End file.
